Untill the End of Time
by Izzieluv
Summary: Harry's 17, he's decided to go to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny are back toghether.
1. Till the End of Time

**Whenever you see that means what you just read will be replayed from Ginny's POV **

It was the summer Harry would turn 17. The second war had started. Harry had woken up as usual, but not from a painful twinge from his scar, a dream about Voldomort or a busy mind, but a soft sobbing.

He was at Number Twelve Grimauld Place. So many more people felt safer there than at there own homes that all that separated Harry and Ron from Hermione and Ginny was a curtain that Mrs. Weasly had conjured up for some privacy.

Harry got out of bed and walked to Ginny's four poster bed where the sobbing was coming from. Harry saw Ginny's beautiful red hair; he noticed her shoulders were shaking.

Harry had broken up with Ginny last year, but only to protect her. He still loved her like crazy.

He lay down next to her took her by the hand and kissed her neck. He muttered into her ear, "Whats wrong Gin?" She turned into Harry's chest; Harry ran his fingers through her beautiful red hair. For a moment she responded by sobbing then said "The worlds so messed up, every day the newspaper tells you about hundreds of deaths. The muggles have noticed something's wrong." she replied as she sobbed. "Harry, I don't want to loose you."

Harry suspected by that she meant not wanting to loose him to Voldomort. Harry knew he couldn't promise any thing "Ginny, I'll be with you 'till the end of time" he told her before he kissed her forehead.

Ginny heard a cold voice "I am Lord Voldemort, bow to me" Ginny didn't bow she would never bow.

Voldomort raised his want "AVADA KAVADA!"

A body jumped in front of Ginny, she heard a dull thud conforming whoever it was, was dead. Voldemort turned and walked away laughing coldly and shrilly. Ginny kneeled down to see her savior Harry, dead.

Ginny woke up and started to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't loose Harry.

She felt a smooth perfect hand slide into hers and warm lips against her neck kissing it. Then Harry's voice said "Whats wrong Gin?" Ginny thought for a moment not wanting to tell Harry about the dream just yet. She turned into Harry's mussly chest noticing he had more mussel than Ron would probably ever have. She decided to tell him what else was on her mind "The worlds so messed up, every day the newspaper tells you about hundreds of deaths. The muggles have noticed something's wrong."

She thought about the prophecy how Harry would murder Voldemort or be murdered by Voldemort.

The thought of loosing Harry scared her. "I don't want to loose you Harry." Harry stopped running his fingers through her hair and started to rub her back. He responded with a serious "I'll be with you till the end of time."

Ginny woke up with Harry still holding her close to him; she snuggled closer, enjoying how safe he made her feel. She looked up and saw his beautiful green eyes that made her feel like her insides were jelly he smile and said "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty, I was starting to wonder whether I'd have to kiss you to wake you up." He kissed her anyway.

They probably would have just lie there forever if not for the small drama that arose a few minutes later.

Ginny was just thinking whether or not to tell Harry why she had really been crying when they heard footsteps they heard the bedroom door open, the curtains that separated the boys from the girls slide the footsteps continue and then stop in front of Ginny's four poster, then Ron's voice as he opened the curtain to Ginny's bed "Ginny mum told me to - HARRY! WHAT THE-- WHAT ARE YOU-- YOU-- GINNY!" Ron babbled confusedly.

Harry got out of bed walked to the other side of the room and put his glasses on then walked to Ron explaining "Well you see I woke up last night and Ginny was crying, well, I couldn't just let her cry, so I got into bed with her, she fell asleep I didn't want to wake her so, I fell asleep after a while to." Harry explained to a now baffled Ron calmly.

When Ron looked unconvinced Ginny reassured "We just slept Ron, I promise."

Ron looked at the both of them focused on Harry warily and left the room ears flaming red.

Once his footsteps died they both laughed. Ginny sighed "He's always been like that, you saw him last year when you two saw me snogging Dean" Harry smiled as he remembered the moment, then he remembered how he felt, he wanted to kill Dean. He tried to convince himself that it was only because Ginny was like a little sister to him. But he knew better.

After a while of letting him think a question that Ginny had been wondering ever since Dumbledore's funeral came out before she could stop it "Harry why did you brake up with me? You obviously seem to still love me after what you did last night."

Harry let out a long sigh and sat down on her bed next to her, "I wanted to protect you, Ginny, do you realize if Voldemort found out that we were dating he would go after you faster than you can say Quidditch?" Ginny nodded "It's a risk I'm willing to take Harry" Harry looked at her "I'm not willing to take that risk; if anything ever happened to you Ginny, even if you got kidnapped and we got you back, if _anything _happened, I could never forgive my self."

Ginny stared at him "Harry, how would he find out?" Ginny watched him as he ran is fingers through is already messy hair, "Ginny, I dream about you every night, he is a very powerful lagilamints he could see you, see how I care about you." Ginny thought for a moment realizing how stupid boys even Harry could be. "But you know occlumency!" Harry looked thoughtful. "Okay, but if I suspect Voldemort's even thinking about going after you," Ginny nodded knowing what he meant.

Harry stood up, kneeled down in front of her took her hand and asked "Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny giggled that giggle he loved so much then in mock serious tone "Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

Harry laughed; Ginny loved his laugh it could make her knees turn into jelly. Before she knew it Harry had picked her up off the ground and kissed her. Her hands found their way into his messy hair that she loved so much.

Harry laughed he picked up Ginny surprised at how light she was, he kissed her, he felt her hands in his hair just as he put her down still kissing her and slid his hands to her neck.

Ginny was rather disappointed when she heard the door open then close knowing she couldn't enjoy his kiss anymore.

Harry pulled away from Ginny sensing her disappointment. He had to admit, he was rather upset at the disruption. They ran down the stairs and saw Ron's red hair.

Ginny was horrified when she realized it was Ron who had seen them kissing knowing he would probably make a huge deal out of one little kiss, then she realized, that kiss wasn't so little, not to her not to Harry and defiantly not to Ron. "Ron what did you want?" Ginny yelled after him. Ron turned around showing an almost maroon face and matching ears.

Harry tried not to laugh at the sight of Ron's face. "Harry, can I talk to you alone?" Harry nodded and followed Ron to a hallway down a few steps and just to the right.

When Harry was in this somewhat concealed area he faced Ron "What?" Harry asked even though he knew what was coming "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HARRY!" Harry was somewhat surprised just expecting him to tell him what a brainless git he was being. "WHAT?" Harry yelled at Ron surprised "Well I find you in her bed sleeping with her" Ron started. Just as he took a breath to continue Harry stopped him "SO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LIE THERE AND LISTEN TO HER CRY?" Harry yelled at him. Ron was being a brainless prat and Harry knew Ron knew it and that he could care less. "THEN," Ron continued, Harry knew he was getting more furious by the second. "I WALK IN ON YOU KISSING" This made Harry furious "SO I'M NOT ALLOWED TO KISS PEOPLE I LOVE BESIDES MABY YOU SHOULD KNOCK YOU KNEW WE HADN'T LEFT YET" Harry yelled louder that he thought he had ever yelled in his life. Mrs. Black's screeches added to the shouting match "YOU BROKE UP WITH HER" Ron threw at Harry "SO VOLDEMORT WOLDN'T GO AFTER HER YOU KNEW WHY WHEN I DID IT!" Just as Ron was about to retaliate Harry felt Ginny by him, He looked over at Ginny feeling scared for his friend even though he wanted to murder him at the moment. Her brown eyes seemed to be putting off electricity. "RON YOU GIT YOU BRAINLESS MORON YOU ARE BEING MORE OF A PRAT THAT PERCY! IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS WHETHER HARRY AND I ARE BACK TOGETHER 10 MINUTES AFTER HE BRAKES UP WITH ME!" Harry didn't think he had ever seen Ginny that mad before, even when a third year had slipped him a love potion.

Ginny was furious at Ron she sighed and felt Harry take her hand as they turned their backs on Ron who was looking amazed. Apparently he had never seen her this mad before.

Ginny and Harry escaped to their room. Harry looked boredly around the room, so what exactly do we do around here?" Harry asked curiously. Ginny looked at him and sighed. "Pretty much sit in our room."

Ginny watched as Harry got a mischievous smile on his face that she saw only to often "Did I tell Sirius gave me this whole place?" Harry asked

Ginny smiled and Harry saw a twinkle in her eyes.

Twenty minutes later Harry was dragging Ginny down a flight of what felt like 1,000,000 steps. "Did you know this place has a basement?" She fell and Harry stopped and helped her up then turned a corner to show a wall. Ginny was confused with why Harry was so exited to show her a wall she gave him a skeptical look. He kept a firm grip on her hand and walked past the wall three times eyes screwed up with concentration. Ginny almost jumped when the wall appeared out of nowhere. Harry smiled as he opened the door showing a king-sized four poster, a love seat, and a quaint little fire. "It's like the room of requirement, perfect isn't it" Harry said.

Harry loved the expression on her face as he opened the door. He noticed that every thing was Gryffindor red and gold.

They sat on the love seat together just talking. Harry about how when he turned 17 in a few days he was going to go to the Dursly's and curse Dudley until all that remained of him was a giant slug.

Ginny told Harry about what prats her brothers where and they were funny any way and mentioned some priceless Fred and George moments.

They were both convinced they were in an un-disreputable world of their own until they heard Mrs.Weasley call to them to tell them dinner was ready.

Ginny noticed dinner was rather quiet and awkward and she and Harry made a beeline for the basement as soon as they could. This time when they got to the door it was the same room but she was pleased to see there was a blanket draped over the love seat. Harry looked at her and comprehension dawned on his face when he saw Ginny was cold "Why didn't you say you were cold?" Ginny didn't answer as they sat on they love seat and covered the blankets over them. She snuggled closer to Harry, and slowly fell her self falling asleep.

Harry looked at Ginny sleeping; He would have gone up to their room or at lease moved to the bed but Ginny looked like such and angel when she slept he didn't want to wake her up. Plus he missed having her this close to him. He looked at his watch it was midnight. He very slowly fell asleep himself.

Harry saw people around him dropping dead he saw Ron fall. Panic filled his body he ran over to Ron and saw his chest gently moving up and down. He heard Voldemort's cold voice saying "Harry Potter, I will succeed." Harry turned and saw Voldemort. Voldemort looked a Ron lying on the ground. "CRUCIO!" Ron screamed and writhed in pain as Voldemort laughed unmercifully. Harry's scar exploded in pain. He woke up his scar still throbbing so painfully it felt as if his scar had opened again, he would have screamed if he was not half aware of Ginny still sleeping in his arms. He pulled her closer to him. The pain almost immediately subsided. Harry looked at his watch again it was now three A.M. He had learned how to get by on little sleep since he never got much these days. The best night of sleep he had gotten since the second war had started was last night with Ginny so close. He fell back asleep within a few moments.

Ginny woke up and felt Harry still holding her close. She snuggled closer. She felt Harry's body react. Harry looked down and saw her. "Good morning."

Ginny kissed him, "How did you sleep," she asked him "Pretty good." he told her truthfully.

Over breakfast which had appeared as soon as Ginny mentioned she was hungry Harry told Ginny about the dream he had, Ginny felt her face go cold. She was still mad at Ron for being such a git but still he was her brother after all. "The weird thing was when I woke up and my scar was hurting I pulled you close to me and, it stopped hurting."

Ginny was still trying to figure out what he had told her about Ron, but she did wounder about the whole thing about his scar. "Ginny, I need to tell Ron and Hermione" she nodded "I'll come with you."

When they first started talking to them Ron had wanted to know where they were last night and looked disaproovingly at their interlocked fingers. WhenHarry got to the part about him he fell oddly silent. He left out the part about Ginny knowing it was important but not wanting Ron to hear. "You need to tell someone Harry" Hermione said sounding terrified. "Who?" asked Harry quietly "Dumbledore's dead, Sirius is dead" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered "I don't know"


	2. First Date

Harry woke up in the basement in a rather good mood. Ginny was by him, he had gotten a decent nights sleep for a week straight (that's about 6 hours, rather than his usual 2-3), and he was a legal adult.

"Ready to go Harry?" Ginny asked an hour later. Harry shook his head "Arabella isn't expecting us for another hour." Ginny sighed, "Well, let's just get it over and done with." Ginny argued.

"Fine" Harry gave in, much to her pleasure. "7 Privet Drive." Harry called a few moments later followed by Ginny.

"Ooff." Ginny tripped over one of the many cats Mrs. Figg owned. Harry helped her up. He heard a scream, "It's all right Mrs. Figg. It's just me and Ginny." Mrs. Figg let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me Harry dear, I was worried it was a Death Eater: Well come in, come in."

Mrs. Figg gave them cake and lemonade "Come on Ginny. We'd better go." Harry said when Mrs. Figg pulled out an old photo album that held all the cats she had ever owned. Ginny sighed and stood up and sighed. The two of them walked hand in hand to the Dursley's.

Harry knocked three times. A fat boy with blond hair who Ginny guessed was Harry's Cousin Dudley, opened the door, saw Harry, gasped and slammed the door in their face. "Yah I know, lovely family, huh?" Ginny smiled and squeezed Harry's hand.

Harry heard his "delightful" cousin yell "DAD THE FREAK IS BACK!" Just seconds later, Vernon opened the door, his well worn vein looking fit to burst. "WHAT DO YOU WANT POTTER" Vernon asked "Move." Harry growled.

Harry's Uncle chuckled "Now why would I do that?" Harry pulled out his wand. Vernon backed up slightly. "Because, my dear Uncle if you don't, I'll curse you into a million bits." Harry whispered. Vernon chuckled "you can't, they'll chuck you out of the madhouse."

Harry chuckled, "That my dear uncle, is where you are wrong, you see, I am 17, I am a legal adult and I am free to perform magic, whenever, where ever and on whomever I please." Vernon took on the appearance of a deflated balloon.

He looked from Harry to Ginny, when he looked at Ginny she nodded smugly.

Vernon moved out of the way so Harry and Ginny could come in. They climbed up the stairs, to Harry's room. "Well, this is a lovely room" Ginny said sarcastically as they entered the room Harry used to live in. "Better then a cupboard under the stairs" He sighed.

He walked around his room picking up forgotten items such as birthday cards, cloths, and the photo album of his parents. As Harry was placing and overly large sweater in a small box the same boy who had originally answered the door leaned on the frame of the door. "Ugh, Potter, red hair!"

Ginny turned to see Harry's Cousin Dudley. "She's rather ugly; even you should have better taste than that." Ginny stood next to Harry unperturbed by the insults. Harry on the other hand…

Harry pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes "HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER! HOW DARE YOU!"

Ginny recognized the blind furry in his eyes, it matched the day in her 4th year when Malfoy had been telling Harry, Fred and George about "Weasley is our King" and other verses he wanted to add, insulting Harry and the Weasley's. "Harry, Forget it! He's a stupid Pratt!"

Harry regretfully backed off Dudley, and put the rest of his things in the box.

Harry sealed the box with his wand and walked out of his room, Ginny following closely behind. "Fernunculus" Harry muttered under his breath pointing his wand at his stupid fat cousin.

Dudley let out a scream causing Ginny to look up and see a boil, covered Dudley standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny felt Harry grab his hand and run out the door closing it behind him. "You could have told me you were going to do something to him; I would have gladly done a bat boogie hex." Harry laughed and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "I know, but, I wanted to do something to him for giving me 16 years of hell." Ginny shrugged, "Harry, I'm going to go home, I'll meet you in our room."

Harry nodded and watched as Ginny walked faster and beat him to Arabella's house.

"12 Grimauld Place" He called moments later. He stepped out of the fireplace, to see the kitchen to see a very stressed Mrs. Wesley making dinner. Harry walked up to his room to find Ginny, hoping they would be alone so they could snogg with out Ron growling his disapproval.

When he had finally got to his room and opened the door he was surprised to see all the curtains to the four poster beds closed. He walked to his bed, planning to put the box on his bed and go find his girlfriend, rather than seeing a messy bed he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on his bed cross-legged, each holding a box in their laps.

Ginny smiled at Harry's cocked head. He was so cute when he was confused.

Ron got up and handed Harry a box "Happy Birthday mate." Harry smiled as he understood.

He opened the box, revealing, a photo album identical to the one on the floor the box having been dropped when Harry saw his best friends and his girlfriend on his bed. This photo album was not exactly identical though, rather than reading "Lily and James" on the cover it read, "Harry and Ginny". Ron was silent as Harry realized, this present could not have been cheap. "There's a spell on it, you can't change Ginny's name to anyone else." Harry chuckled "Why would I want to change it?" Ron seemed to give a breath of relief. "Thanks Mate" Harry finished patting Ron on that back. Next to stand was Hermione. "Well, here, Ron and I got gifts that go together." Harry opened it and felt his jaw drop. Cameras were not cheap. "Thanks 'Mione" Hermione gave him a hug, "Happy Birthday Harry".

As Ginny stood Hermione took Ron by the hand and pulled him out of the room "But 'Mione I want to see what she got 'im" Ron protested as she pulled him out by the hand. Harry chuckled. Was this something Ginny got him so important Hermione figured they should be alone?

He opened the box and saw a card. He took the card and read it first.

_Harry, I got this bracelet for you to help you, It detects danger and warms up when it senses it._

_With all my love_

_Ginny_

Harry took the bracelet out of the box and examined it. It was a simple chained bracelet. "Wow, Thanks Gin, this is amazing.

Harry pulled Ginny in for a hug. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He gently pulled away; they stood forehead to forehead, Harry holding her face in his hand.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart when they saw a flash of light, they looked to where they saw Ron standing Harry's camera in hand. "Here mate." Ron laughed handing him the picture.

"Ron, you have and amazing tendency to walk in at bad timings." Ginny told him. Ron laughed "Yah, I know."

Harry examined the picture, they were standing just as the real Harry and Ginny had been standing just seconds ago. The couple in the picture would occasionally kiss and Harry would mouth "I love you so much"

Hermione dragged Ron out of the room yet again. Harry took his new album that he had gotten from Ron and placed the picture on the first page.

"Ginny?" Harry looked up and asked. "Are you doing any thing on Friday?" Ginny laughed why would he ask that? "What would I be doing here?" she asked him "Do you want to go on a date?" Ginny smiled "Sure, but where would we go? Mum would kill us if we went out!" Harry stood up and handed her the album so she could see the picture, "You'll see."

Friday night at 6:45 found Harry nervously getting dressed into a simple outfit of a black button shirt and slacks. He fastened on the bracelet Ginny had given him. He walked out of Fred and George's room and let out a sigh of relief that they had decided not to leave him be. He ran to the basement to get the room started.

Ginny slipped on a green dress that matched Harry's eyes. She admired her self in the mirror. "Wow." Ginny turned around to see Hermione. Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed, "You look great where'd you get that dress." Ginny smiled "Fred and George have good taste don't they?" Hermione laughed "I'm so glad you and Harry got together!" Ginny smiled "Now that Harry and I got together theirs another couple that needs to get together." Hermione cocked her head "Who?" Ginny almost laughed. How could someone as smart as Hermione be so stupid? "You and Ron!" Hermione turned red "He just likes me as a friend" Ginny laughed "That's what you think you're all he can ever talk about. I am positive he loves you!" Hermione smiled "Really?" Ginny nodded and watched Hermione practically glide out of the room.

Ginny looked out the door and saw Harry "wow" she whispered he looked so handsome. She smiled as he nervously flattened his bangs trying to cover up the old scar.

"Ginny, you look, you look, wow" Harry's voice snapped her from her trance. "You look great to Harry" she said softly.

Ginny followed Harry to the basement. "Close your eyes" He told her when they got to the door. She did as she was told and felt Harry pull her. "Okay" She opened her eyes, and was amazed. They were outside. There was a single table in the middle of the deck, and a song was softly playing. "Harry, it's perfect." They sat down at the table. She started eating the pasta that was already on the table. "Would you like to dance?" Harry asked 20 minutes into the meal. "Sure" Ginny said pleased he asked, she had wanted to dance with him ever since the Yule Ball.

Harry stood up and took Ginny gently by the hand. The dance was very simple, they circled round and round. A new song started and they just kept dancing. Ginny figured it was a muggle song; she had never heard it before.

_She says don't stare at me  
She's afraid that I might see  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
I don't know what she's talking about_

_She looks through magazines  
With every page she dreams of  
Looking like somebody else  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself_

_Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone_

_You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful_

"It's true" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

_She can take a simple dress  
Put it on and turn some heads  
Every time she moves she gets me  
She doesn't even know she's sexy_

_And the way she thinks sometimes  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
I love the way she looks at things_

_A little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl_

_You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful_

Even when the song ended they kept dancing. After what felt like an eternity of happiness Ginny said "Harry the sun is rising" Harry smiled "You're right, we should watch it."

Ginny sat on the ground with Harry his legs on either side of her arms wrapped around her waist. After another hour of sitting and staring at the sky Harry said "We better go. Ron'll kill us for being out so late."

Harry helped Ginny up. They walked to their room. Outside the door Ginny said "Harry tonight was really fun." Rather than kissing him like he suspected she gave him a hug and whispered "I love you Harry". They walked into their room and changed into their pajamas. "Ginny, I love you to" Harry said right before closing the curtains to his four poster.

The next morning Harry woke up to a very angry Ron hovering over him. "WHOA what the bloody hell Ron?" Now that he really looked at him Ron looked rather pale. "You were the last one to see Ginny! WHERE IS SHE YOU GREAT PRATT?" Harry immediately felt wide awake. "RON WAKE UP HERMIONE WE NEED HER!"   
Ron ran to Hermione's bed while Harry very quickly got dressed. He heard nothing but the quick beating of his own heart then…

"Harry , Hermione's missing."


End file.
